Love, Hate, or Destiny
by animefreakandmangafreak1333
Summary: Sakura finds out that she has Uchiha blood, What will happen to poor Sakura? Read and find out! My summarys are horrible
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/Note/Other Stuff: I don't own Naruto…… CHAA! New story! I am going to be multi tasking between my lovely sequel _A Cherry Blossom's Thoughts and Feelings, _So chapters are gonna be slow, I might keep this up if people like it so review!! I can't read minds, so please at the bottom review!!!

'**Inner Sakura' **

'_Sakura thoughts' _

Love, Hate, or Destiny 

Chapter 1 

Sakura sat alone in her bedroom, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was wishing something interesting, or amazing would happen to her. Nothing had happened so far, her life had been boring. From being a genin all the way up until she was an Anbu, nothing happened to her that was interesting. Sure the missions she went on were exciting enough, but nothing really happened to her specifically. She gained greatness, and titles, but nothing happened.

'_This is so boring!'_ Sakura thought.

'**WELL DUH!!**' Sakura's inner self responded.

'_We need something more interesting to happen._'

'**DUH!! That's what we have been waiting for.**'

'_Obviously! There is no point in arguing with you!_'

The battle went on, and raged on for a long time. It seemed like minutes when hours were passing, and then a loud knocking had occurred, it brought Sakura back to earth.

'**WHO IS IT???**'

'_Well that's what I am going to go find out. You're so impatient._' Sakura thought back to her inner self, Sakura had enough money to live in her parent's house. Sakura's parents died a while ago on a mission. Soon she ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Ino at the door.

'**HUH??**' Inner Sakura thought.

"Ino?" Sakura said curiously. They hadn't spoken since Sasuke had left the village, and things had been quiet since then.

"Sakura, the Hokage wants to speak to you about a mission." Ino said a little uneasy. They were rivals, but they still cared about one another as brother and sister.

"Alright." Sakura said.

'_Why did Ino come out here?? To tell me that, and why didn't Tsunade-shishou send out a messenger?_'

'**Well were going there now, to find out DUH!!!**'

I sighed, and gave Ino the best smile that I could manage, and hoped that it made her feel better. Whatever it was couldn't have been good. Ino moved away from the door, and let me go straight to the Hokage tower. Sakura sent chakra to her feet, and she ran all the way to the tower. She moved so fast, reached the door, ran up the stairs, and into the Hokage room. She entered with an expressionless face.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"Oh…Nothing. So what's up?" Sakura said, with a fake smile.

"We have done some research on your family. It turns out that you have some Uchiha blood in you." Tsunade finished.

'**WHAT???**' Inner Sakura roared with rage.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said, in a shocked state.

"Its just when you mentioned that you never had seen your parents, I wanted to do a check to see who they were." Tsunade said, with concern. Sakura had a strange look on her face; she looked as if she was going to pass out.

'**WHAT THE HECK???**' Inner Sakura roared.

'_This is not a good thing…_'

'_Well duh!_'

'**Wait, what about Sasuke? Shouldn't he have known?**'

"What about Sasuke? Shouldn't he have had an idea about it?" Sakura asked.

"Hm. Well some people, who were friends of your parents, said that they lived inside the village." Tsunade said.

'That's right. Now that I remember, the house is inside the village.'

"Oh, okay." Sakura said.

"Sakura, is everything okay?," Tsunade asked concerned, "Its all hard to take in at the moment."

"I just don't know how all this happened." Sakura said her voice shaking with worry.

"Well, one of your mom's friends Ino's, mother, had told me most of this." Tsunade said. Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor, her old arch enemy's mother was her mother's best friend?? What was going on here???

"Oh." Sakura said. That was all she could manage in her state of shock.

"Sakura, she also told me that they met, and the head of the clan wouldn't let the marriage pass. At the time, the clan was getting smaller, and they stopped making exceptions to the rules. Your parents disobeyed the rules and ran off into the village." Tsunade said, Sakura's face went really pale. Sakura's thoughts had completely taking over her, and she had gotten lost in thought fast.

'_What is going to happen???_'

'**RELAX!!!**'

'_HOW CAN I?? I FOUND OUT THAT I AM HALF UCHIHA!!!!!_'

"Sakura, Sakura SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled at poor Sakura, who was still confused and wanted to go home.

"Huh?" Sakura said, in confusion.

"Maybe you should just go home for now, okay?" Tsunade said.

"Alright." Sakura said. She left the Hokage tower, and started to head down the streets to get back home. When she arrived home, she was happy to see that her apartment was empty. Usually Sakura had a couple of friends dropping by at the most random of times.

Sasuke had finally returned to the village, but as usual paid no attention to the pink haired Kunoichi. When they past each other in the village the tension between the two was huge. A small 'Hi' was exchanged, but nothing more. Sasuke had bought a new apartment and Sakura had no idea were it was. Sakura needed to tell him this, but she had no idea how. Ideas of how she was going to get him to listen. Sakura remembered all the details and was ready to tell him. Naruto was the only person who knew where the Uchiha lived now.

'**Great… Just great. I find this out at the last minute that I am half Uchiha. What the heck???**' Inner Sakura said to herself.

'_Well now that I think of it, when I was little I never really saw my parents, at all and I always had a babysitter. They never really spoke to me either._'

'**WHATEVER!! HOW ARE WE GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS????**'

More and more questions popped into Sakura's head. Her head spun with all the questions, and she wanted answers now. It was late afternoon, and she knew no one would want her banging on the door and randomly asking questions about the past.

'_I am going to go to Ino's house tomorrow and then I am going to head straight to Naruto's apartment and ask him were Sasuke lives._' Sakura thought.

'**ALRIGHT! Sounds good to me!**' Her inner self replied.

Sakura got ready for bed, and she sighed as she set her alarm clock for the next day. She crawled underneath the covers, and was ready for the next day.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFY!!!! 

Well sort of a cliffy, well I don't know if this should be SakuraxSasuke or ItachixSakura so I am going to make this a poll! So vote using the review button!!! Click it come on! I am not a mind reader!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer/authors note/other stuff****: I don't own Naruto. Okay, well to all of you who voted, I am sorry to tell you. That this fanfic is now going to be NejixSakura. I am sorry for all of you who voted, I gave it more thought. It makes more sense to me then any of the other pairings. I am going to wing this, and hope its good enough for all of you NejixSakura fans. Anyways, I am working hard on my other fics; I will eventually get the next chapter to my sequel up, major writers block. I thank all of you who understand, and hope that you will enjoy this fanfic. I write to much ItachixSakura and SasukexSakura its time I start exploring Naruto pairings. I appreciate your patience and time. nods Please give this a shot, you never know you might like it. **

'_A characters thoughts' _

'**Inner Sakura.' **

Love, Hate or Destiny 

Chapter 2: Plans for the future 

Sakura woke up to the loud beeping sound coming from her alarm clock. Sakura pulled the covers over her head and kept turning from side to side pulling the covers closer until finally she gave up and reached for the alarm clock, pressing the off button. Sakura pulled the covers off of her and swung her legs off the bed and stretched. Sakura hopped off her bed. She headed to her dresser and picked up her hair brush she quickly brushed her hair out and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'**BREAKFAST!! PANCAKES, PANCAKES AND MORE PANCAKES! CHA!'** Sakura's Inner self stood triumphantly waiting for her self to get the pancake mix. Sakura grabbed the pancake mix on request.

'_You're really annoying in the morning, you know that?'_

'**NO I AM NOT!!!'** Inner Sakura yelled back. Sakura sighed inwardly.

'_Okay, really, do you want me to comment?'_ Sakura replied back to herself.

'**UGH!'** Was that all her Inner Self could respond with? Sakura poured the pancake mix in to the bowl carefully, then added water and lastly some cut up strawberries. Sakura loved strawberries and loved them in her pancakes.

'_I blame you if we get fat!'_ Sakura thought to her Inner Self. Her Inner Self was too happy and content to care. Sakura stirred the mix and waited for it to thicken. Sakura poured the mix into the frying pan. The sound of the butter sizzling filled the room. Sakura sighed as she grabbed the iron spatula. (A/N: Normally, in the food world it's called a turner, but since most people think spatula I am going to stick with it.) The bubbles started to pop up all over the blob of batter in the pan.

Sakura lazily flipped the pancake over; the side that was cooked was a warm golden brown. She continued to make pancakes. She made just enough for herself. Sakura opened the cabinet beside the stove, grabbed the syrup, and ate her pancakes in pure silence.

'_Hm. It's too quiet… Plus, if I do tell Sasuke, what's he going to say?'_ Sakura thought.

'**We could finally have him!' **

'_No, he wouldn't believe me.' _

'**HE SHOULD! CHA! SINCE WHEN HAVE WE LIED??' **

'_That's true, but still I need more to the story proof.'_ Sakura put her plate in the sink, rinsed off the dish, and started to walk upstairs when there was a loud knock on the door.

'_WHAT THE HECK?? WHO IS IT??'_ Inner Sakura roared while she grabbed the door knob.

'_You know, you're really annoying. Well, we won't know the answer to that question till I OPEN THE STUPID DOOR!'_ Sakura replied back. Sakura opened the door to find Shizune. Shizune didn't look like her happy self. Sakura frowned.

"Hi, Shizune. Why are you here so early?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, Lady Tsunade wants to speak to you, again." Shizune said, her face straight.

'_Hm? Could be a mission.'_ Sakura thought.

'**CHA! Finally!!!! It's been such a long time!'** Inner Sakura replied as she punched the air.

"Alright, I will be right there." Sakura replied with a straight face.

"Alright, Sakura, but please hurry up!" Shizune said.

'_That's odd.'_ Sakura thought.

'**OH WELL!' **

Sakura ran up the stairs grabbed a pair of jeans, a pink tank top, took a fast shower, brushed her teeth, ran down the stairs, headed straight for the door, kicked on her shoes, and headed straight out the door. Sakura ran down the streets and straight to the Hokage tower. Sakura calmly headed up the stairs and into the office to find Neji Hyuga.

'**I RUSHED OUT FROM THE HOUSE FOR THIS???? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON???'** Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura looked at her teacher with pure confusion of the situation. Sakura continues to stand there in confusion, waiting for an explanation. The only answer was silence. Sakura sighed and walked towards her teacher.

"Tsunade-shishou, what's going on? Do I have a mission?" Sakura asked her teacher. Sakura saw Tsunade stare down at her desk.

"Sakura, there's no easy way to say this, but I need you and Neji to make a new clan to help strengthen the village in the next generation." Tsunade said, slowly thinking each word out. Sakura stood there, dumbfounded, as if someone had just punched her in the stomach.

Sakura knew Neji, but the issue was that she didn't love Neji. They went on missions together, sure, but there was no love between them. Sakura didn't care for Neji after the way he always treated Hinata. Sakura worked with him and never complained, but she was going to have to spend the rest of her life with Neji. That wasn't in her future plans; her hope was that she would be half Uchiha.

"Sakura, I know you have never given Neji a true chance and this is a last minute request, but it's for the village. I need you to do this; you're our village's last hope to improve it. Besides, you can get to know Neji better." Tsunade said her face calm and no sign of regret was on the great sannin's face.

'**WHO SAYS I WANT TO KNOW NEJI BETTER??!!!'** Inner Sakura yelled.

"Alright, I will do it." Sakura said her face calm and emotionless. This was something she was going to do for the village. Sakura needed to help out in anyway that she could.

'It couldn't be so horrible living with Neji. It could be worse. I could be asked to marry Naruto or Kiba.' Sakura thought. She still wouldn't be able to get over how horrible he was to Hinata. Hinata was Sakura's best friend and Sakura hated when anyone picked on any of her friends.

While Sakura was lost in thought, Neji stood up and turned to face Sakura. Neji's gaze met Sakura's gaze. For a few minutes they seemed to be speaking through their thoughts. The tension in the room grew dramatically and then dropped. Sakura dropped her gaze and stared at the ground, embarrassed from the long staring contest they just had.

'**WHAT THE HECK?? WHY AM I BLUSHING???'** Inner Sakura had her hands balled into fists.

"The wedding will take place in two months. That gives you time to plan everything out and for you both to get to know each other a little better." Tsunade said. Her face still calm.

'**I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! CHA!' **

'_Oh well. Deal with it, because we don't have a choice.'_

There wasn't much Sakura could do and now she was going to have to move out from her home and move into the Hyuga mansion. Sakura stared down at the floor and looked sad. Sakura's emerald eyes almost filled with tears. She never wanted this. Sakura wanted to stay in the home her parents had lived in. Neji noticed the sadness Sakura was feeling and he sighed.

'_If we're going to live together, I don't want her to be so miserable.'_ Neji thought.

"Hokage-sama, I have a request." Neji said. Sakura almost jumped when Neji spoke. The whole time that they had been standing in the room Neji hadn't spoken a word. Sakura stared at Neji for a second.

"What is it Neji?" Tsunade said.

"I wonder if you could make it so Sakura-san and I could live in her house." Neji said. He knew this would almost be impossible to accomplish, but he did care about Sakura. Neji didn't want her to have to be miserable while they lived together.

"Neji, I don't know if I can do anything about it, but I will talk to Elder Hyuuga .I can see what I can do. Don't worry too much about moving at the moment. That can wait till next week." Tsunade said a small hint of happiness in her voice; Tsunade knew that Neji and Sakura didn't really like each other to much. The fact that Neji actually showed some compassion towards Sakura made her happy.

Sakura immediately brought her gaze up to meet Neji's; she gave him a small smile. Neji was shocked that she actually showed some kindness towards him.

'_That's a change; I guess Sakura isn't all that horrible.'_ Neji thought. A small smirk played on Neji's lips. Sakura changed her smile into a frown, and glared instead. Sakura's eyes became hard and icy. Neji turned away from her, and met the Hokage's eyes. Tsunade sighed.

"Alright you two, I will let you both know tomorrow about moving in circumstances. For now both of you better get used to one another. Both of you are dismissed." Tsunade said, a little bit annoyed.

'_Those two better start getting used to each other. Sakura will start to like Neji, despite the fact that she is stubborn most of the time. Sakura knows what will come first.'_ Tsunade thought.

Tsunade watched Sakura and Neji walk out of her office doors. The tension was still high between Neji and Sakura. Neji shut the doors behind them and Sakura started to move at a high pace walk.

"Sakura-san!" Neji said fiercely. Sakura spun around and glared at Neji, the same cold hard stare.

"Neji-san, I am only doing this because it will help the village. There is no other reason why I would do this." Sakura said icily.

"Sakura, we're going to have to get used to each other, and we might as well start dating." Neji said, trying to keep his voice calm and even. Sakura blushed, hearing her name without the usual ending. She sighed and stared at the ground. Sakura normally wouldn't meet defeat, but this was the exception. Sakura knew that Neji was right, they were going to have to live together and she didn't want to spend the time hating each other.

'_Oh my god! I am going to have to make a family with Neji.'_ Sakura thought, her cheeks grew a little flushed. The mental images grew in her mind and Sakura's face grew red. Sakura sighed.

"You do have a point Neji-san." Sakura said, she met Neji's gaze. Neji walked towards Sakura She gave a small smile to Neji. They both headed out into the streets of Konoha. It was mid afternoon and Neji suggested that they both go to a small café and have an early dinner. Sakura agreed and they ate, making conversation. They were both equally concerned about their future together.

It was now dark out. The evening was cool and the moon was out. Sakura stared up at the dark sky. The usual busy streets of Konoha were dying down and only a few people were out walking down the streets. They finally reached Sakura's house. Neji let go of Sakura's hand and gave her a small smile as he leaned towards her and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek. Sakura blushed a little.

"Good night, Sakura." Neji said.

"Good night, Neji-san." Sakura said. She decided against dropping the ending. Sakura didn't want to rush anything. She wanted to wait till she felt more comfortable doing that. Once they became closer, she knew she would just drop it. After all she still didn't know too much about Neji.

**END OF CHAPTER CHA! **

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I would like to hear from you, so click on the little purple review button. It's there for a reason, and it's waiting for you to click on it. Please, leave a review. Tell me what I should do to make it more NejixSakura. This is my first time writing it. You can even send me your suggestions or ideas through PM's or email. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/author's note/other stuff: Again the same disclaimer most people put up, I don't own Naruto just the plot Well I am so sorry for not updating I haven't had so much time to type this up with school and such

Disclaimer/author's note/other stuff: Again the same disclaimer most people put up, I don't own Naruto just the plot Well, I am so sorry for not updating I haven't had so much time to type this up with school and such. I am going to try and update for my other stories as well, I can't make any promises I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I have hand written it out which was a total pain. I am rambling now so lets move on to the new chapter ;; Oh, Sakura does have the sharningan.

**'Inner Sakura' **

**'Character thoughts' **

Hate, Love or Destiny

Chapter 3

Sakura soon woke up that morning, to the loud obnoxious sound of her alarm clock. The loud beeping noise made the kunoichi grumble with annoyance as she hit the off button. Sakura dragged herself out of bed, and as soon as she set foot on the ground she began to remember what had happened last night. That one kiss that Neji had given her that night flashed through her mind. It bothered the kunoichi a bit.

_'I thought my first kiss was supposed to be with Sasuke-kun... Well, technically, it wasn't a real kiss.' _

Sakura remembered the soft and gentle kiss that Neji gave her. Sakura ran to the mirror and realized that she was blushing, remembering the kiss. Who would want to marry Neji Hyuga? He was obnoxiously arrogant, selfish, and mean. Sakura never wanted to marry someone like that. It's not like Sakura could turn down the request and everything. It was from her teacher, Tsunade, who was the fifth Hokage. She didn't want to let her down at all, and it was a request/order. Sasuke wouldn't have listened to Sakura, anyway.

_'Hm, I wonder what Sasuke is up to?' _

**'This matters… why?**' Inner Sakura replied.

Sakura didn't respond to her inner self, Sakura let out a loud yawn as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen for a morning breakfast. The sun light was so bright that Sakura had to shade her eyes with her hand. The room was always so bright in the morning. Sakura's eyes adjusted to the light as she walked into the kitchen and reached into the cabinet and grabbed some oatmeal.

**'WHAT?? NO PANCAKES?? WHERE ARE THE PANCAKES!!**' Inner Sakura yelled.

'I don't want to get fat from eating pancakes all the time just because you want pancakes! GOD! Am I not allowed to eat a healthy breakfast??' Sakura responded angrily to her Inner Self, as she put the oats into the bowl.

**'I like pancakes... Which means you like pancakes! So you should really listen to me!!'** Inner Sakura replied back with a cute face and tears.

_'One, that face doesn't work on me. Two, I am sick of eating pancakes!!'_ Sakura replied. She put the oatmeal mixture into the microwave to cook.

The microwave seemed to take forever to cook the oatmeal. Sakura lazily watched the microwave timer. The time moved by so slowly. She just remembered that the living arrangements would be made today. If Sakura lived on the Hyuuga Mansion, then she would see Hinata on a daily bases, but she would have to deal with the huge family that followed. There was a plus, though, Sakura could end up living in the same house that she was living in now.

The one good thing that Neji had done to make Sakura smile, was that he stuck up for her. Sakura quietly ate her oatmeal, and watched the clock. Just as Sakura was putting her bowl into the sink, there was a knock on the door. It startled Sakura a little bit, but she headed to the door to see who it was. Sakura opened the door to find none other than Neji Hyuuga at the door.

**'WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE??' **Inner Sakura yelled.

"Neji-san, what are you doing here so early?" Sakura said, confused, as her green emerald eyes met Neji's lavender ones. The tension seemed to grow, making the situation more awkward than necessary.

"I thought I would come and get you, so we could walk together to see Hokage-sama. That way we could know the decision early. That makes moving in just a day." Neji said calmly as Sakura stared at Neji. Sakura just remembered her manors and remembered that she should let Neji in. She also remembered that she was still in her pajamas.

"Oh, come in Neji-san, I have to go get dressed. I will be down in a minute or so." Sakura said as she moved out of the way of the door so Neji could get inside the small sized house. Sakura ran up the stairs before Neji could respond.

"Neji-san! Make yourself at home!" Sakura yelled down the stairs as she went upstairs to get dressed. Neji awkwardly stood inside the house. He stared at the hallway leading into the small kitchen that moved into the living room. In front of Neji was the stairs. To his left was the huge archway that went into a family room.

To his right was the hallway that would break off into the kitchen/dinning room. Past the break off would be the living room.

Neji walked down the hall into the kitchen. He saw the few dishes that Sakura hadn't gotten to that morning. He observed each room and admired Sakura's taste in furniture. He continued to walk through the house. Neji did want to get to know where he could be living.

_'Sakura's house is just what I would expect it to look like._' Neji thought.

Meanwhile, Sakura was busy pulling an outfit out from her drawer, a pair of denim capris and a pink halter top. Sakura brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, her bangs fell in front of her face. Sakura sighed as she looked one time at the mirror before she decided to go down to meet Neji. Sakura walked into the family room to see Neji sitting on the couch.

"Let's go Neji-san." Sakura said with a small smile. Her emerald eyes where dull.

"Sakura, you look beautiful this morning." Neji said as a small smile played on his lips.

"Uh, thanks Neji-san." Sakura said as a small blush grazed the tops of her cheeks.

**'Wow, Uh? Where did that come from? That's so lame! We shouldn't be shy in front of him?? SUCK IT UP!!'** Inner Sakura yelled inwardly.

Sakura walked to the door, and Neji followed her to the door as they both left. Sakura shut the door and locked it behind her. The bright sun shone brightly on Konoha's streets. Neji and Sakura walked down the streets together. Neji surprised Sakura yet again by placing his hand in hers. A small blush came across her cheeks yet again. There was something about Neji that was different than Sasuke.

Sasuke was more arrogant and thought more of himself than anying. Neji had changed a bit after Naruto's match against him. The people on the street whispered as the two walked down the street hand in hand.

**'HAVE THEY NEVER SEEN A COUPLE WALK DOWN THE STREET BEFORE??' **Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura was more annoyed as she blushed with embarrassment. The tension between Neji and Sakura seemed to grow and it became as awkward as it could possibly be. As they finally got to the Hokage's tower, they both had walked up the stairs. Sakura pulled her hand away from Neji's. When they reached the top, Sakura knocked on the door.

"Enter." A loud voice had called. As they walked into the room they saw Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, lazily staring down at the huge pile of paper work that was on her desk. Tsunade yawned as she stared down at Sakura and Neji.

"Well, just to make things as simple as possible, Neji-san you can stay at Sakura's house. I cleared things up already, if that's okay with you Sakura." Tsunade said, as she stared at Sakura.

"Its okay with me." Sakura said as she returned the gaze that Tsunade gave.

"Alright, now that it's settled, you are both dismissed. Oh, and Neji, your stuff will be sent to Sakura's house sometime this afternoon." Tsunade said as she went back to her paper work.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Neji said. He bowed and they both left the room, heading back to Sakura's house.

**'Yay!! We don't have to move!! We get to stay at our house!!' **Inner Sakura cheered with joy.

_**TIME BREAKER!! **_

Later that afternoon, the movers had come with all of Neji's belongings, which was just clothes and furniture. The movers put the three boxes and one table down in the living room and left. Neji didn't have much and Sakura thought that a guy like Neji would have everything that he could possibly want.

Neji and Sakura brought the boxes up the stairs. Sakura headed up the stairs first with the two boxes. Neji wasn't really surprised that Sakura could lift so much. The kunoichi was known through out Konoha for her amazing strength.

Sakura shifted all of the weight onto her left arm and opened the spare bedroom. Neji calmly walked into the room after her as they both set the boxes down at the same time. Sakura walked down the stairs and grabbed the table.

**'THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM SHARING A BED WITH HIM!!'** Inner Sakura thought. As Sakura brought the small table up the stairs and into Neji's room, Neji had started to open each box already and searched for something. Sakura calmly left the room and headed for her own. She felt guilty for making Neji sleep in the spare room, but she hardly knew him. The wedding would be in two months or so and she didn't want things to rush. Sakura sighed as she walked out the door.

Neji had reached out and grabbed Sakura's wrist. Sakura spun around defensively. Neji held her wrist as he put an engagement ring on her ring finger. Sakura blushed a bit.

"Neji-san, I-" Sakura started, but Neji cut her off and surprised her by giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Sakura blushed and stared down at the ring.

"Goodnight Sakura." Neji said as he turned around and headed toward the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Neij-san." Sakura said as she turned and went into her bedroom. Thoughts flashed through her mind.

'I think _I might actually like Neji-san, these feelings are so different then the ones that I have for Sasuke-kun.'_ Sakura thought as she changed into a tank top and shorts and still had been thinking of the near future.

End of chapter

A/N: I actually can't type as much. My computer is crashed and I was some how able to actually type up this chapter. I am going to try and make another chapter. I am so sorry to all of you who have waited, I thank all of you who are patient with my updates. smiles Thanks for your patience. Oh, and thanks for the reviews and for supporting me through out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer/Authors note/other fun stuff: Okay, well I don't own Naruto as many times as I have said that. Anyways, I found a way to type up my chapters. There might be times when things will go slowly, I know most of my chapters are getting small, but its because of writers block. Actually you might like the next chapter better... Sorry about the title, I have to use word pad.. Not the best for this.

**'Inner Sakura'**

_'A character's thoughts'_

Hate, Love or Destiny

Chapter 4

Sakura, last night, was distracted by Neji and what he had given her. She was so tired that she fell asleep with out setting her alarm clock. Sakura had work that next morning at Konoha hospital. If she was late there would be huge consequences. The morning came; Neji had gotten up early, and was making breakfast. Waking up early was natural for Neji. He usually woke up early for training with Hisashi.

That morning Sakura had only thought about last night, and what had happened with Neji. Something didn't seem right to Sakura she hadn't heard the annoying sound of her alarm clock that she had always heard in the morning. Sakura hadn't been going to work because of the arrangements and such that were being made. Sakura yawned and looked at the clock, all of sudden her face turned pale and her emerald green eyes lit up with alarm.

_'Crap, I am going to be late for work!!_' Sakura thought as she quickly pulled herself out of bed and grabbed the usual clothes that she had worn to work. Sakura didn't really want to go to work that day. Everything between her and Neji seemed to distract her, especially her feelings. Going to work wasn't going to make it any better. The nurses that worked with her where all stuck up and snooty.

Sakura had quickly brushed her hair and pulled it back the morning was cloudy and looked as if it was going to rain. The clouds seemed to frown upon Sakura for waking up late that morning. The bad weather seemed to add to Sakura's already increasingly bad mood. She always arrived on time to work and she didn't want to break her good record. Sakura ran down the stairs and found Neji sitting in the dinning room where he sat eating breakfast.

**'Who does he think he is?? He wakes up early and doesn't wake me up?? What's with that?**' Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura's gaze was deadly. It was the same death glare that she had given Naruto when they were younger. Her usual happy emerald green eyes were now icy, cold, and filled with hate.

"Why didn't you wake me Neji-san? You know as well as anybody what time I have to be there and obviously I have work!" Sakura said as calmly as possible, trying not to yell, but failed. Slowly, the Kunoichi's voice grew louder and louder with each word. Normally, Sakura never lost her temper. When she did the person she was with coward in fear.

"I don't see it as my responsibility to wake you up for work. You should use an alarm clock." Neji said, calmly drinking the homemade tea that he had made that morning.

**'WHAT IS WITH THIS GUY??**' Inner Sakura yelled, there were flames coming up behind her as Inner Sakura shook her fist. Sakura couldn't believe that Neji thought that he could give her a lecture as if she was a child. Neji's attitude drove Sakura crazy. She didn't know if she could live with him for the rest of her life. Neji was the hardest person to be friends with. He was stuck up and arrogant. It drove Sakura crazy! It was too much. This morning couldn't have gotten any worse. Outside it started to get darker outside despite the early morning. Sakura walked to the door and slammed it behind her. The loud slam of the door made Neji jump as it shut. Neji sighed as the door slammed and was surprised that the door didn't break. He put his dishes in the sink and wait, bored, in the house.

The whole entire house seemed to be standing still as if waiting for time to move on. Neji hadn't been used to dealing with things like that. Sakura was quite obviously mad at him and Neji didn't know what to do at a time like that. He walked towards the door, but then walked back to the living room and sat down. Got back onto it again and began to wash the dishes.

_'I shouldn't have made her so mad, but it's her own fault for waking up late. I'll go after Sakura when she cools down. Then apologize.'_ Neji thought calmly and logically.

He knew that he was right about Sakura waking up late. Neji did know that he should've woken her up at the same time. They both knew that they would be living together for the rest of their lives. Small things like that shouldn't matter and get in the way of them having an actual relationship. They both were completely different personalities and would need to over come there small differences. Neji dried, put the dishes away, sat on the couch, and looked out the window.

_'Sakura might not have gone to work, but knowing her she should be there. If not I have an idea of were she might be.'_ Neji thought.

Time break of DESTINY!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!

While Neji was waiting to talk to Sakura, she was at work at the hospital. She had asked Tsunade to get off of work after her lunch. The stress was too much for her to take. Neji was driving her crazy and she didn't want to deal with his stupid attitude. Sakura knew a bit that she had been acting immature about the situation.

_'I shouldn't have slammed the door.'_ Sakura thought as she was assigning jobs to the nurses.

**'Cha! He knew it was coming!! He had it coming! He should have woken us up!'** Inner Sakura yelled inwardly.

_'Yea, but I shouldn't have blamed him for not waking me up it was my fault. I didn't set my alarm clock last night.'_ Sakura thought back to herself. After the nurses left, she has walked back to her office and worked on some paper work. The time flew by and Sakura had gone to a cafe to get some lunch. Sitting down was Ino by herself. Sakura walked over to her, Sakura needed someone to talk to and Ino was the right person.

"Hi, Ino-chan." Sakura said, as she took the seat next to her friend.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. What's the matter?" Ino asked. Nearby, a small group of girls were chatting.

"I don't know everything, but I am engaged to Neji Hyuga and it's not going so great. I can't back out of it because Tsunade-shishou asked me to, and I dont want to let her down." Sakura said, frowning down at the chicken salad wrap.

"Sakura-chan, I don't know, I mean, relationships are complicated. You hardly know him! You're just going to have to work on the small things that are going on between you and Neji-san. It starts by talking things out." Ino said with a small encouraging smile. Sakura was her best friend and they were like sisters. They came to each other for everything.

"Thanks Ino-chan." Sakura said with a small smile. The groups of girls were quietly talking about Sakura's engagement.

Sakura finished eating, and said her goodbyes to Ino and left the cafe. Sakura left and walked to her favorite spot out in the forest. It was her spot where she usually sat down to think about things that bothered her. The spot was deep with in the forest. There was a waterfall that fell down to a small pond. It looked beautiful when it was sunny. The clouds looked as if it was threatening to rain.

The Kunoichi looked up at the sky and just ignored it. Sakura walked to the edge of the river. A loud crash of thunder woke Sakura from her senses. One drop of water had touched Sakura's pale face. She looked up at the sky as more rain drops began to fall. Sakura turned around to find Neji standing behind her. The tension between the two had grown. Neji realized that it might rain and he had brought an umbrella. Neji put the umbrella over both of their heads.

"Neji-san I-" Sakura started, but Neji cut her off. It seemed that was all he knew how to do was cut Sakura off from what she was going to say.

"Sakura, I am sorry for this morning. I didn't mean to make you upset." Neji said. Sakura blinked and stared up at Neji.

"Neji-san, I am the one who should be sorry. I over reacted and it wasn't your fault that I woke up late." Sakura said as she dropped her gaze down at the ground.

"It's alright Sakura." Neji said with a small smile.

Sakura blinked, a bit freaked out by the fact that Neji just smiled. What was the world coming to? Every time Sakura was around Neji never smiled. It seemed to her that he would never smile. Sakura smiled in return.

"Lets go home Neji." Sakura said, as she blushed a little bit. Neji seemed a bit surprised by that. Neji all of a sudden was holding the umbrella with one hand. With his free hand, Neji lifted Sakura's chin and gave her a kiss on the lips. It startled Sakura for about a minute, but she returned the kiss. Neji started to walk and Sakura soon followed. Sakura put her hand into Neji's as they walked back to the house.

TIME BREAK AGAIN!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura and Neji had finally gotten back to the house. The rain had slowly started to come to an end, Sakura started to walk inside and ended up tripping on the front step. Neji grabbed Sakura before she could fall. Sakura hadn't been feeling well when they had started to head back. Neji seemed to understand that Sakura wasn't feeling so good. Sakura's face was pailer then normal and her emerald green eyes seemed to have no life to them at all.

Neji lifted Sakura up bridal style into the living room and placed her on the couch, Neji went into a closet and grabbed a blanket. Sakura knew that she had a fever, but she had a terrible headache so she couldn't foucus at all. Healing was way out of the question, Neji gently placed his hand against Sakura's forehead.

_'She is burning up_.' Neji thought.

Neji headed to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and headed into the kitchen to grab a bowl. He filled the bowl with cold water and dropped the wash cloth into the bowl to let it soak up the ice cold water. Neji made it back to Sakura and he rung out the wash cloth folded it and placed it on top of Sakura's forehed. Sakura sighed with relief when she felt the cold wash cloth come in contact with her hot forehead.

**'Ugh! I can take care of myself!** I don't need Neji's help!' Inner Sakura yelled.

_'I don't know, I feel so dizzy. I can't foucus my chakra.'_ Sakura thought back, she stared ceiling blankly. The ceiling seemed to move as she stared up at it. Sakura slowly began to fall asleep. After about an hour or so, she fell asleep.

End of chapter

A/N: Okay, yea this one was much longer than the other chapter hopefully. I promise you that the next chapter will be worth the wait. There is going to be a huge surprise that will shock you all. I am not telling though, I am known for my evil cliff hangers. Oh well it should be up in a few days. I will keep updating as soon as I can. I promise. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and keep reading it. I won't be able to update for a while exams well, schools out yaaaaay! Well after the exams I will be updating more! So yay!


End file.
